Inuyasha An lost soul
by xX Hyorin Xx
Summary: Sesshoumaru and an morden day girl name Aya,fights two of Naraku new partners.


An:This is InuYasha:An Losted Soul.It haves all the character in it,even the bad guys.As you should know Kagome will not be the main character.I've made up five character as you read you'll know.Please send reviews...Hope you like it!

Change

"Aya,run!"Sesshomaru said to an baby blue eyed girl with long black and white hair, known as Aya as Arua ran up to Sesshomaru and lunged at him. Sesshomaru unawared flew and landeded on Aya,who was now on the ground. Sesshomaru looked at Aya."I said 'Run' not 'stay'!"Sesshomaru growled,his blank yellow eyes focus on her as she rubbed her head."I want to help you and you know I can!"Aya argued.She crossed her arms "Plus,I think you found somebody worthly of your strength." Sesshomaru gave her an death stare."No,get o-" Sunddenly Sesshomaru felt an shooting pain as something sharp lodged itself in his shoulder. Getting up and grabbing Aya hand,the two make way for cover behind the one of the Anbanded village houses.

'Damn those two are fast,Arua.'An relax voice echoes through Arua mind,'And...that human girl we're after sure is cute.!'Arua rolled her eyes.All Fai preverted ass does was think about girls.She was tried of this,the girl would come with her,whether she liked it or not.'Shut up,you fool!I don't care about that.I'm going to get them out,they can't hide forever.'Fai laughed in his most charming way.'Did I make you mad?...I'm sorry.Well, anyways I got that!'Arua started to count.1...

Sesshomaru noticed something if Aya was here.Where in the hell was Rin?."Where's Rin?"He asked looking at her with his evil look again.Aya looked back at him."Don't look at me like that!She the other reason I'm here."Aya sighed."She was worried about you.So I told her to stay with Master Jaken."Sesshomaru nodded.He was about to say something when she grabbed his hand."I know what your gonna say and I'm not leaving."Sesshomaru sighed.He knew she wasn't going to leave no matter what. Sesshomaru pulled his hand away from her."Fine,go after the mortal."

...9...10.Arua rolled her eyes she gave them enough time to come out.She was gonna go after them herself.Arua who was on top of an building somersaulted off and land just as an stream of lightinhg along the ground.Made contacted with her,Arua let out an cry."Arua!"Yell Fai aloud,leaping out from cover to help the barley standing Arua.He was stoped short when Sesshomaru took out his demon sword,Tokijin and went to attack him.Fai barely ducks the sword far more powerful than him.

The two countinue to attack each other.While Arua fought Aya,Aya dodged Arua attacks with ease,Arua stoped and ran towards Aya,her tiwn blade covered with an simmering light as she got ready to attack.Big Mistake,she was no match to Aya.Arua only had time to utter a cry as Aya sended a could of enegry,enough to knock her out for a good five days.

"Arua!"Screams Fai as Arua slumps to the ground.It was all Sesshomaru needed to take action and render Fai immobile.Sesshomaru was about to finish him off with his poision fangs. "Now... Die!"Aya ran up to his and grabed his hand."Don't.Let him go...please?"Aya stared at him with the most sweetest expression she could do.Sesshomaru stare at her,she had been with him for a while now and already he felt a certain bond to her.It made him feel uneasy..."..."He nodded,turned and started walking out.

Fai ran up to Arua"Arua...?"Aya smiled"Don't worry,I didn't kill her."Aya saw Fai eyes get even more worried.He looked at Arua and shooked her,but she didn't reacted."She only going to be knocked out for Five days."Aya reasured.Fai only grunted.Aya noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't there.She looked around,he was heading out the village about to leave her behind."Uh... Lord Sesshoumaru,Wait Up!"

As they headed towards to were Rin and Master Jaken were at.Aya looked at Sesshomaru.'_He sure has changed,he listens to me now..._'It only had been an couple of weeks and she founded an way into his heart.Aya smiled,stoped and put her arms arounded Sesshomaru.He stood there frozen,he wasn't sure what was goin' on and had no idea why for that matter."Thank you...for saving me back there."Aya said.Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out an sigh."I did it for you..."he said puting his arms around her.Aya let out an giggle,she let her face continue to rest on him."That why I thank you..."

AN:I'll explain everything later...I don't know when.Just so you know this is going on like a month after Aya and someone else...came to the Fedural Era...Please Send Review!Thank You!Well with that...


End file.
